colon_shredderfandomcom-20200213-history
Rashan Ureth
Rashan Ureth is a cobalt dragonborn from the planet of Fantacicia. He is also a monk and cryomancer from the Temple of the Frosted Forest. Appearance Rashan is cobalt in color and unlike many dragonborn, does not have a tail. He is 6’7ft tall and about 320 lbs.For his weight he seems incredibly slim but also incredibly toned.He is 27 years old. He wears a simple cloth around his waist and carries with him his quarterstaff and tome. His tome is adorned in delicate details created by a perpetual frost that seems to circle around it. It is cold to the touch and it tends to take people by surprise. Not many others can read the tome for it is written entirely in draconic. The tome outlines various fighting styles which allow the user to mix their ice prowess into hand to hand combat along with incredibly high level spells. Rashan’s Quarterstaff is relatively simple, made of a combination of ebony and mithril. The tips of both ends of the quarterstaff are covered in a frost. Biography Rashan is very proper and humble in nature. He usually keeps to himself and only voices his opinion if he is asked to or if he is extremely emotional about the topic at hand. The way he walks gives the people the inclination that he is of noble descent, but nothing can be farther from the truth. Rashan was left to die on the streets of Amnudan, the capital of the dragonborn island of Ukaran. A monk named Trejean Korcyx saw him and taking pity on him, picked him up and took him back to his temple, the Temple of the Frosted Forest. Since the time Trejean Korcyx adopted him, he was considered an outcast. The Temple of the Frosted Frost is home to only white dragonborn because white dragonborn inherit ice breath from their dragon ancestors. Not being able to use this power put Rashan behind the rest of the children his age. This frustrated him because he practiced as hard if not harder than the rest of his “classmates”. He was also very lonely during this time of his life. Many of the other kids had never seen a dragonborn of this color before because they are either born inside the temple or taken from their families at a year old or younger. The lack of tail was also a major part in the bullying and prejudice of Rashan. When he reached the age of 11, he was allowed access to the temple’s library (students must wait till the age of 11 to use the library because the monks distrust the young students with keeping the books in good condition). With this new found power in the form of literature, Rashan read, and read and read. By the age of 14, he had read every single book in the library. With the knowledge learned from the books, Rashan began to quickly excel in the cryo-mantic arts, not only passing the other students in his class, but becoming the top student in the whole temple. Impressed by his achievements, The council of the Frosted Forest commended Rashan by giving him the Tome of Eternal Winter. This tome was only read by council members but the council recognized Rashan’s talent and devotion to the Way of the Frost. The council members then asked Rashan, at the age of 23, to be a council member with them (This would have been the youngest council member in history by almost a 25 year gap). To the surprise of the council, he declined the invitation. He told the council that he wished to live a life full of passion and work for the greater good of the world. He believed that the way of life of a council member was that of strict rules and regulations. Wishing to make sure no person was discriminated against like he was in his youth, he embarked on a journey to cleanse the world of injustice, by covering it in a blanket of snow.